From Present to Past
by Nazzerian
Summary: Sakura has come into a desperate situation. Using The Scroll, she's sent back in time. Not knowing when she'll return to her own time, she has chosen to change her future. Some SakuraXItachi later on and some SakuraXSasuke. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1: The Scroll

Disclaimer: Naruto.. not owned by me…

**Chapter 1: The Scroll**

Sakura slit her enemy's throat silently and let him fall. She was prepared for more of a fight, but apparently no one cared about the scroll which was being kept in the very next room. She entered the room cautiously, not wanting to set off any traps, if there were any. Just as she was going to take another step, she realized the room was completely empty. _What the hell?_ She looked around again and immediately realized it was a genjutsu _Tch, almost had me there._

"Kai!" The picture before her blurred, and now she saw a group of ninja surrounded around the scroll in question. She took a combat stance and examined her opponents_. For such an important scroll, these guards don't look anything higher than chuunin._ She smirked, this was going to be easy.

One of the ninja who looked as if he'd pee himself any second charged her head on and she dodged his blow and counter attacked, kicking him in the stomach he flew into another of his teammates. And the fight began; more of them charged her as she created chakra scalpels. She ran towards the oncoming ninjas with surprising speed and expertly hit each and every one of them with her scalpels. They all fell to their feet clutching their internal injuries groaning in pain. Another ninja who had stayed back started making hand seals for a wind ninjutsu.

"Futon Kazekiri no Jut-" He didn't finish performing the jutsu, for Sakura immediately appeared behind him and struck him from behind using her chakra enhanced strength. The ninja flew into the wall across the room and a huge crack began extending across the wall. _Shit. Time to leave! _Sakura grabbed the scroll, channeled chakra into her feet and sped past the remaining guards.

The hideout was coming down fast and Sakura did not want to be caught under it. She retraced her mental map of the hideout and forced more chakra into her feet. She heard many screams beyond the falling rubble and reached the stairway leading outside. Jumping over them, she finally saw the light from the moon shining in from the opening of the hideout, and was relieved once she made it out into the clearing. _Yes! Close call though..._ But the moment was short lived as the ground beneath her shook. She quickly jumped towards the forest, and jumped onto a high branch. She turned to see the hideout completely destroyed. Sakura sighed, _Well... that went well, now time to head back home. _Sakura looked up to seethe moon directly over head so she assumed it was around midnight, _Maybe I'll just find a place to set up camp first and then head out in the morning. _She went about a mile away from the destroyed hideout and called it a night.

At dawn she awoke and looked at the scroll she was to bring back to Konoha. _So this is it huh? The Forbidden scroll with no name. I don't understand how these people got a hold of a scroll of such importance. Whatever, lucky for me that I didn't have to fight more than I did. _Sakura got up and packed her things then set off for Konoha. It would take about a day or two before Sakura would be home again so she started jumping through the trees. A few hours had passed before Sakura's senses were on high alert. There was an unfamiliar chakra signature coming at her, and fast. There was only one but it felt incredibly strong. "Ugh, what now? I'm pretty sure there were no survivors from the fallen hideout!" She increased her speed trying to put as much distance between them as she could. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side as she felt another chakra signature ahead of her. This one much stronger than the one coming at her from behind. She slowed her pace and was about to change course and jump to the next branch when one of her pursuer's blocked her path.

Sakura froze in place when she saw the black cloak with red clouds on it. "Fuck my life." _Akatsuki. Great. Just great._ Sakura thought. _W-we can take him! _Inner Sakura shouted with slight hesitation, Sakura furrowed her brow at her.

This Akatsuki member had blue skin, gills, and a huge sword he was holding behind his back. Having read up on the Akatsuki organization, she knew this profile belonged to Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and the sword on his back was known as Samehada which can absorb an abundant amount of one's chakra. Kisame chuckled at her statement, "Well, look what we have here, a kunoichi with pink hair." Sakura's eye twitched. "What a contradiction huh, Itachi?" Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head as she felt said persons chakra a few yards behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Uchiha Itachi standing behind her with a passive expression.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded. Kisame grinned, showing rows of sharp pointy teeth.

"Your carrying something of great importance are you not kunoichi? We'll be taking it." Kisame said with his toothy grin as he swung his sword out in front of him.

Her eyes narrowed, _Maybe I can bluff them_, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was surprised by the firmness in her voice.

"I believe you do. We went to that hideout to find it completely in ruins; we followed the remnants of chakra to you, kunoichi." Uchiha Itachi stated with no emotions whatsoever.

"Give us the scroll." The demand sent a shiver down her spine. Sakura assessed her situation, fight or flight. She was up against two S-Ranked criminals, who were Akatsuki, one of which being the infamous Sharingan user and the other an elite sword user. The situation was not looking good for her at all.

_I want to live. _Inner Sakura stated flatly. _No arguments there, flight it is._ Sakura agreed as she reached into her pouch and took out two kunai with explosive tags attached then threw one in each of her pursuer's direction. They exploded, forcing both Itachi and Kisame to jump away.

Sakura took advantage of the momentary distraction and started jumping through the trees as fast as she could. Already she could feel both of them following her. _What now! I'm still about a day away from Konoha! _Her thoughts ended as she dodged Kisame's Samehada only to have him swing at her again in mid air. She executed a back flip onto the branch behind her and Kisame followed. She immediately gathered chakra into her fist and punched the tree they stood on causing the branch to break and splinter catching Kisame off guard. Sakura kept on jumping through the trees while kisame staggered and kept after her.

"I have to admit she's pretty skilled this kunoichi." He said to Itachi.

"She's the gondaime's apprentice, don't underestimate her." Itachi stared at said girl and sped up. Sakura didn't need to glance behind her to know that Itachi was coming closer, she looked back anyways just as Itachi threw some shuriken her way. She dodged, jumping to another branch only for Itachi to appear next to her and punch her. Hard.

Her body crashed through two trees until she caught onto a branch before she hit the forest floor. Her back ached from the impact and she sent chakra to her wounds to heal, _He didn't even use chakra to enhance his strength, yet he sent me that far._ Kisame came at her this time and swung his Samehada, Sakura ducked and made to hit Kisame's legs but he jumped and swung again.

Sakura felt weird after that swing and tried to call on her chakra, which had dropped low. _What the- I know I haven't used this much chak- SHOOT, I forgot about his swords ability to suck chakra away!_ Kisame saw Sakura's confused look turn to one of realization. He laughed, "So you know of my Samehada's ability! Too bad it's over for you kunoichi." He swung again, Sakura dodged just barely, _Dammit getting low on chakra.. running might as well be as bad as fighting these guys! _Itachi appeared next to kisame.

"The scroll, kunoichi." Then it hit her, the scroll. The situation definitely called for a last resort and it was better than dying, she backed up as a bead of sweat ran down her face as she reached into her pouch and pulled the scroll out. Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Kisame." Kisame ran towards her just as she opened the scroll, bit her thumb and gave the scroll her blood as needed for the jutsu.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames, not so much... I hope some of you will like my story, and I also hope that people will send me ideas, because I just might use them. I'll do my best to stick with what has really happened. The rest of what I need I've hopefully learned from reading other stories. Enjoy :]


	2. Ch 2: Nostalgia

Disclaimer: …Yeah still not mine.

The 2nd half of this chapter is based off the first few episodes of Naruto, just a few changes here and there.

Enjoy :]

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**

Sakura's eyes opened, she was in her room. She blinked a few times, then sat straight up in her bed looking around frantically. _Was it all just a dream?_ Everything was almost as she left it. ALMOST. Until she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the other side of the room. Never taking her eyes from the mirror she slowly got out of bed, and walked towards it. She stopped suddenly as pain rang through her back. She bit her lip to hold in a groan. She still had the injuries from the fight. She checked her chakra and found it was at its fullest, except for its capacity being much lower for some reason. She then finished healing her wounds and went back to the mirror.

She was younger now, probably 12 again… Her hair was down to her mid back and she didn't have a chest anymore. She was back to being a forehead girl with arms and legs! "AAHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed, her mother came running in. "What's wrong Sakura! Are you alright?!" Her mother looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Ugh.. yeah, uhm.. I'm alright, no worries mom." Her mother looked at her with concern, and then turned to leave, at the door she gave Sakura one last look then said "Breakfast is done, so come out when you're ready sweetie." And she closed the door.

So it wasn't a dream… It really did happen. Her thoughts returned to the battle between the two Akatsuki, and the scroll. _Great now I'm stuck in the past... how do I get back to my present!? Will I ever get back..?_ Sakura sighed, still looking into the mirror. _Maybe I could talk to the Hokage? Wait.. If I'm back in the past.. Could I change it? _Her mind wandered, _We could try to make it so Sasuke never left the village! _Said inner Sakura._ Tch, Sasuke? I'll beat him to a pulp. Beat some sense into him. REVENGE MY ASS._

She got dressed, and noticed some marks on her back, it went from her mid back up to her neck, and it looked like coma's, maybe petals? There were maybe 15 – 20 of them lined up in no particular pattern. One of the marks looked a little more faded than the rest, but it was hard to tell since she couldn't really see her back that well in the mirror. As she put her Haruno attire on she noticed the mark showing outside of her collar. She didn't want to attract attention to it so she covered it with some bandages. Fortunately her hair was long so it covered the bandage. She grabbedher forehead protector and tied it around her head, using it as a headband like always. She'd deal with her long hair later, as well as the mark.

Sakura walked out into the kitchen and started eating the breakfast her mother prepared for her. "Sakura honey, good luck in school today alright? Starting today you're a genin!" Hey eyes widened, _So.. We're going to get our teams and meet Kakashi-sensei today. Hmm.. This'll be interesting._ "Alright mom I'll cya later! Ittekimasu!" With that she left and headed for the ninja academy.

As she was walking it became pretty nostalgic. Everything was as it was when she was twelve in her time. A small smile formed on her face. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Ino Yamanaka. "FOREHEAD!" Screamed Ino. Sakura's eye twitched, "Hey Ino." Sakura smiled, Ino was caught off guard by her politeness. "Hey.. you seem different today Sakura, you alright?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Perfectly fine."

As they both walked into the ninja academy her eyes fell immediately upon the all too familiar orange jumpsuit. Another smile graced her lips as she walked toward Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, is it alright if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed as he stumbled on his words.

"S-Sakura-chan.. Of course you can sit next to me!" Sakura gladly sat down, and looked to her side to see Sasuke, she narrowed her eyes, a murderous aura appearing.

Feeling a tingling sensation towards his right, Uchiha Sasuke cast a sideways glance towards Sakura, feeling frightened for a split second. _This girl is giving off such a strong intent to kill… Is it directed towards me? What did I do?_ Just as soon as Sasuke looked over at Sakura, Sakura looked over to Naruto. "Naruto-Kun, how are you today?"

Naruto stammered again, "U-uh I'm great S-Sakura-Chan."

_SCORE! Sakura-chan is actually talking to me!_ Naruto thought happily as a blush was evident on his face.

_Mood swings…_ Sasuke thought looking towards the front of the class.

Just then Iruka-Sensei walked in. "Today we'll be assigning you to a three man team, and do missions together under a jounin leveled teacher." Sakura kept on smiling as she already knew the teams and reactions that would come.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto jumped out of his chair cheering, "YES!" Sakura continued to smile, hearing Ino sigh behind her, and Sasuke sighing as well.

* * *

"Naruto I don't think that's such a good idea." Sakura said as he put the eraser between the door. Naruto just continued to chuckle. "This is what he gets for being late."

_Idiot… _Sasuke thought. Sakura crossed her arms over her now nonexistent chest and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the burning sensation of her eyes again, felt her glare. He looked at her and met her glare with one of his own. You'd swear you heard sizzling in the background. They continued that for another few minutes until they FINALLY heard footsteps coming from outside the hall. All three of them looked at the door as a hand stuck in through the opening.

_It's gonna work! He'll totally fall for it!_ Naruto exclaimed in his head.

_A jounin wouldn't fall for something this trivial._ Sasuke berated Naruto in his mind.

Sakura sighed, she couldn't understand how Kakashi actually fell for this.. She'd have to ask him about it when she returned to her time… IF she ever returned that is.

Kakashi poked his head in and opened the door, sure enough, the eraser fell on his head. Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura and Sasuke just sighed. Kakashi stood in the doorway for another minute then walked in and paused taking in the three around him.

"My first impression of you… I hate you already." Kakashi said unemotionally.

* * *

As the three sat on some steps outside, Kakashi sat across from them on a railing. "Well then, let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

This was Sakura's turn to talk, she remembers that, "But what do you want us to say Kakashi-Sensei?" It seemed so weird, she has to get use calling him Kakashi-Sensei again, right after she'd gotten use to just calling him Kakashi. Kakashi slightly narrowed his eye, this girl already knew his name, before he even told them.

"Well, what you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies." Kakashi shrugged, acting indifferent to this kunoichi.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first Sensei?" Naruto said defiantly.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. What I like and dislike are none of your business. As for my dream.. I have few hobbies…" Kakashi ended looking at the sky.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. "So basically… all we learned was his name?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, dobe." Sasuke said annoyed,

Sakura sighed once again for the umpteenth time that day. These two were always bickering. Yet it was quite entertaining and nostalgic. Kakashi made a coughing sound that immediately silenced the two. "Alright then, you first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, especially the one that Iruka-Sensei buys me at Ichiraku Ramen. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after pouring in the hot water. My hobbies are to eat and compare cup ramens. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages. I want to get people to recognize my strength!" Sakura smiled warmly at him.

_Naruto… Would you believe that you've accomplished that dream?_ A wave of sadness washed over her, home sickness was kicking in, or was it time sickness? Maybe present sickness? _Man time travel is complicated…_

Hmm… _he's grown in an interesting way._ Kakashi thought. "Next?"

_My turn, hm, I forgot what I said last time.. guess I'll just wing it._ Kakashi watched her facial expressions and noticed confusion for a split second."Haruno Sakura, I like people who respect and care about their friends, I hate those who believe revenge and power solve everything, but fail to realize what they have right in front of their eyes. My hobbies are reading, spending time with friends and working in the hospital. My dream… is to bring back a dear friend who left me and everyone else who cared about him…" Her eyes were downcast as if she were going to cry, then she looked in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke heard her words and looked at her with some interest. Then noticed her staring at him with melancholy. _Why does she have such sad eyes?_ Sasuke thought. Sakura's eyes then burned with resolve.

_I'll keep you from leaving the village again Sasuke. I won't make the same mistakes as I did in the past. I swear it. _Sakura's mind was made up. She'd do anything to change her past. _You mean the present. _Inner Sakura corrected. _Whatever… _Sakura brushed her off.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow again. _Who is this girl?_ He then looked at Sasuke. "And you?"

"My names Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as a dream. The revival of my clan, and the death of a certain man." (Insert Murderous Aura)

It was silent for a minute. Sakura's elbow was on her knee as her head leaned on her hand. She had a bored look on her face. Whereas Naruto was scared. _I hope that certain person isn't me. _He thought. _Just as I thought…_ Kakashi contemplated. He looked at Sakura again intrigued.

_This girl… There's something off about her, she's way to mature for her age. I'll keep an eye on her._

"All right, you three have all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

"HAH! What kind of mission is it Sensei?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"First we're going to do something that we four can do." Kakashi said casually.

"What what what?! What is it!?" Naruto replied impatiently.

"Survival training." All three looked at him. "Huh?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"But it's a mission, why is it training?" Sakura asked.

"It's no ordinary training."

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed… A very creepy laugh. (Watch the anime, his laugh TOTALLY creeped me out o_o HENTAI -Cough-)

_Why is he laughing?_ The three thought in unison.

"If I say this I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this test will be extremely difficult with a dropout rate of 66%."

Two looked at him like he'd grown a second head, but one still looked bored.

"Well, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at the training grounds at 5 A.M." Kakashi said.

_I can't… I might be dropped, I've got to get him to notice my strength._ Naruto stressed. Sakura pat his back and offered him a smile. _Poor Naruto, I can't believe I hated him back in my time.._

"Dismissed. Oh, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You're going to throw up if you do." Kakashi said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A grin came across Sakura's face, _the bell test…_ She remembered the last time she took and passed this test was with Naruto and there, "Look underneath the underneath" strategy. Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ja ne." Sakura said cheerfully and disappeared in a puff of smoke as well. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the spot where she'd just disappeared with slight surprise and confusion. The two then walked away, mentally preparing for the next day.

_I'll keep an on that Haruno girl. She's a lot different than all the other girls. There's just something off about her._ Sasuke walked towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sakura was near the training grounds where they would be meeting the next morning. Walking onto the training grounds she failed to notice the lone eye silently watching her from the trees.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she thought about the predicament she was still in.

_So I'm really going to try and change the past… But I've no idea how to do it. And there's the bell test tomorrow, should I use my full strength or should I hold back and pretend to be the weakling I used to be? _It was so hard, she couldn't decide what to do, and all of it was on her now. _Why'd I ever have to get that scroll in the first place! And the Akatsuki… They just had to make it worse, UGH!_

In all her anger she had walked quite a ways from the area they'd be training. She didn't realize it right until it happened, the ground underneath her began to shake, and it was an all too familiar feeling to her. She jumped away from the crater she'd just created with her chakra enhanced foot.

_Good going Sakura, do you want to blow your cover_? Inner Sakura accused. _Shut it inner. _Sakura demanded as she jumped onto a stable branch. She jumped back down.

Sakura face palmed, and took a deep calming breath. Her hand went to the mark on her back.

_Looks like I'm here, I'll just think of it all along the way. It's a chance to fix everything! I'll never get another chance like this in a lifetime._ She smiled hesitantly and started walking in the direction of her home. Leaving a perplexed copy ninja behind looking at her handiwork.

* * *

So here it is, the 2nd chapter! Hope you all like it. Constructive criticism, reviews anything of the sort would be AWESOME. Flames... will be flushed down the toilet. I want to know what you all think about it, or if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters that would be great as well.


	3. Ch 3: The Bell Test

Chapter 3: The Bell Test

It was 5 in the morning, and the three met at the designated spot.

Naruto looking disheveled and dead on his feet groggily said, "Ohayo…."

Sakura giggled, she was wide awake, and had eaten breakfast, prepared for the after test, and for the long wait that Kakashi would force on them.

Sasuke looked… Well, like Sasuke. He had a passive expression and looked as if he didn't care about the world.

They all stood there waiting patiently… Until an hour past and it was impatiently. Naruto had fallen asleep and Sasuke stood looking at nothing in particular getting annoyed. Sakura was deep in thought_, I should definitely hold back or else they'd be surprised at my chakra enhanced strength, among other things… Alright, got that down, now where's that Kakashi?! I swear, I know he misses his old team, but can't he atleast think about the new one right here waiting for him!? _She clenched her fists, then sighed, she was getting a bit too impatient.

Another couple hours passed, and Naruto was finally wide awake. Anticipation eating at him, _I'll definitely pass this test! _A bead of sweat ran down his face. Sakura noticed and pushed him lightly. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll do great." She then gave him a huge smile. Naruto was slightly surprised, but then smiled as well.

Just then the copy ninja appeared, "YOUR LATE!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Gomen gomen! A black cat crossed my path so-" He was interrupted. "Save it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right then, this alarm is set for 12 pm." Kakashi explained as he brought out a huge random clock from his bag and placed it on the wooden poles.

"Your objective is to get these bells from me by then, you can use your shuriken and anything else you can. Remember, you must come at me with the intention to kill. Or else you won't be able to get them." Kakashi explained looking at each one of them, lingering on Sakura for a bit longer.

"There are only two bells, so one of you will fail and I'll tie you to one of the poles over there and eat lunch in front of you." he said pointing at the poles where the alarm clock sat. "That person will also have to go back to the ninja academy. Begin when I tell you to."

_So that's why he didn't want us to eat…_ Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison.

Sakura heard an audible gulp come from Naruto and saw him clench his fists, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and made to charge at Kakashi. But in a flash Kakashi was on him, holding Naruto's kunai behind his neck. "I haven't said start yet."

Sasuke and Sakura took a step back, Sasuke startled at his speed. _So this is a jounin… _

_So it starts… _Sakura prepared to hide.

"Start." And Sakura and Sasuke hid among the trees while Naruto stayed there in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked around, _Good they know to conceal themselves_. But he almost facepalmed when he saw Naruto still standing there. "Shouldn't you be hiding…"

"Let's fight right now, fair and square." Naruto yelled out. _Typical… _Sakura sighed to herself in her hiding spot.

_Idiot…_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Naruto was now hanging from a tree after falling for Kakashi's trap. Kakashi was talking to Naruto while Sasuke found this as an opening. He threw some kunai at him. Kakashi knowingly left himself open for attacks, and prepared a substitution jutsu. He now knew where Sasuke was, and now wondered about the Haruno girl.

Sakura was standing on a branch completely hidden, she felt Kakashi's chakra and decided that an encounter with him was not a good idea, and decided to run for it. _If I meet up with Kakashi we'll have to fight and I'm not sure how to hold back. Running is a good idea for now. _Sakura thought, jumping through the trees.

Kakashi chased after Sakura, wanting to see how she would fight against him. He noticed her speeding away from him, and his suspicion increased. This was going to get even more interesting.

As Sakura tried to put as much distance between her and the copy ninja, she felt Sasuke ahead of her and cursed herself. She stopped on a branch just as Sasuke noticed her. Sakura turned her head and cursed herself again as she felt Kakashi's chakra signature coming closer. Sasuke heard her mutter something and raised a brow.

_Whats up with her? _Sasuke thought.

Just then Kakashi appeared, looking at the two. "Yo." He said nonchalantly raising a hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi appeared, then narrowed. _Tch… How can he act so casually?_ Sasuke reached into his pouch and threw more shuriken at Kakashi. Only to see Kakashi disappear and reappear behind him. Sasuke proceeded to kick him, but was blocked, then threw a punch at Kakashi's face, only for Kakashi to catch his punch. Swinging his other leg around Sasuke tried to nail Kakashi in the face again and proceeded to get the bells. Kakashi noticed and jumped away.

_So close! I barely touched the bell, no worries I'll get it next time._ Sasuke smirked inwardly.

_This kid… he's pretty skilled. I can't read Icha Icha paradise_. Kakashi eyed Sakura who was silently watching, conflicting emotions crossing her face.

_I can't just run away, that would make me look like I was abandoning my teammate. I've got to intervene._ Sakura thought.

Sakura then threw some kunai at him as well. Kakashi jumped away, but Sakura appeared behind him in mid air.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, _She's fast._

_What?! Such speed for a genin!_ Kakashi thought as Sakura threw a non chakra enhanced punch at him, but Kakashi used his momentum and flipped over her, landing on a branch. Sakura landed on the same branch and ducked down, she swung her leg around trying to trip Kakashi, but he performed another back flip and jumped to another branch, only to find kunai with explosive tags attached to it. Kakashi's eye widened, and he jumped away from the explosion, landing on another branch crouching. _The kunai she threw earlier, she didn't set them off until now, I didn't even notice. _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a clone behind him.

Sakura engaged in more taijutsu, trying to land a hit on him. Kakashi countered a punch Sakura's clone threw at him by holding her fist. It was then at that precise moment that he saw the clone smirk. Then the clone exploded. Kakashi flew into a tree, utterly shocked.

Sakura stood where she was, watching for his next move. Inner Sakura yelled, _Just beat the crap out of him Sakura!_ Sakura ignored her, waiting for Kakashi's next move.

_She's holding back. But why? _Kakashi thought as he looked at her. _She left a crater in the earth yesterday night. But now… It doesn't even seem like she tried to get a bell. _Kakashi kept his eye on her questioningly. _ But making the clone explode… that's definitely not something a normal genin can do._

Sasuke was surprised at Sakura's skill. But now wasn't the time to gawk, he looked at Kakashi and formed hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as they heard him announce his technique . Sakura put her arms up to block her face and the great ball of fire burned the place Kakashi had just been. Debris flying around, Sakura and Sasuke failed to see where Kakashi disappeared to.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, but she avoided his eye, pretending to look for Kakashi.

_I hope it wasn't too much, it was just some taijutsu. _Sakura thought troubled by her own decision.

Sasuke's suspicion rose as he kept looking at Sakura. _She's hiding something._ _But she's strong._

They both heard the alarm go off in the distance, they looked at each other then headed off to the poles.

* * *

Naruto was tied to the pole and was squirming helplessly, his stomach growled loudly in the process. Naruto sighed inwardly, he'd been so close to eating the bento's until Kakashi showed up.

"You're all pathetic. Don't you understand what you're in a three man team for?" Kakashi said with a hint of anger. "You need to work as a team, that's why you didn't get the bells, had all three of you come at me at once, you may have gotten them." Kakashi explained. "Naruto all you did was come at me, not wanting your teams help. Sasuke, you believed you were better than these two and acted on your own. Sakura, you were unsure of your own abilities and were hesitant. That can get you killed in the real world."

"But there's only two bells, one of us would bite the dust if we worked as a team!" Naruto pointed out

"Yes, this test is meant to put you against each other, but in the real world, team work is essential. Now, you'll get the chance to do the test again and work as a team after you eat, but, you can't give any to Naruto." Kakashi said then disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were down cast as they ate. Naruto's eyes were pleading and his stomach growled much louder. Sakura looked at Naruto, then offered her bento to him. "Here Naruto eat some of mine before Kakashi-sensei comes." Sakura knew Kakashi was hiding behind a tree a few yards away, but this was what had to be done.

"Sakura-chan… But but.. Kakashi said that-" he stammered. "Forget about what Kakashi said, we're a team, you'll only burden us if you're hungry." Interrupted Sasuke. Naruto's eyes began to water, "Arigato!" he said as Sakura fed him.

Kakashi then appeared, "You! You disobeyed my rules, are you ready for your punishment?!" He said as dark clouds appeared out of nowhere. (I was so lost at this part in the anime... But I guess, that's what makes it an anime so I'll add it!)

"But- Kakashi-sensei! You said we were a team! These two just wanted to help me-" Naruto said hesitantly. _Shit, what was it I said last time… _Sakura thought frantically. "We three are one!" She yelled looking at Kakashi, unsure if what she said was the right thing..

"You three are one huh? Then you pass. Congratulations." Kakashi gave them a smile that was hidden behind his mask. Sakura looked relieved, and Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. "What?" Naruto asked, he wasn't sure if he'd heard him right. "You've all passed. In the world of the ninja, those who break the rules are considered scum. But those who-" He was interruptered. " don't take care of their friends, are even worse scum." Sakura said, sadness evident on her face. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at her.

"How did-" _Only me, Obito, and Rin know that quote… How does she know…?_

Realization dawned on Sakura as she realized she'd made a mistake in saying that. _Shit! Shit shit shit! Fuck my life. I was not suppose to know that!_ Sakura thought frantically, but kept her emotions in check. Sakura laughed with some nervousness and took a step back. "Well uh.. I'm off now see you guys tomorrow!" with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke again. Kakashi's suspicion was at its peak, he'd have to confront her later.

_What was that about? She really is hiding something. _Sasuke thought, "I'm off too." Kakashi said and disappeared as well.

Sasuke started walking away, a certain pink haired kunoichi in his thoughts.

"Hey! Hey wait!!! Untie me!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sakura appeared far away from the training field and sighed heavily._ I can't keep making mistakes like that! _Sakura berated herself as she walked slowly towards her apartment.

Sasuke waited in his spot, knowing that the kunoichi would pass by soon. As if on call, Sakura turned the corner but froze in place as she saw Sasuke walking toward her. He stopped directly in front of her, "What are you hiding?" He asked bluntly. He watched her face as her eyes widened then narrowed. "What are you talking about Uchiha?" She spat out his name with such hatred. He was surprised at how blunt she'd been as well, most girls would die to have him standing right in front of them like this. He took a step toward her, forcing her to take a step back. Sakura's eyes never changed.

Sasuke didn't like the look of hatred in her eyes whatsoever, it didn't suit her at all.

_What the hell is he doing? He's got a weird look in his eyes._ Since Sakura was twelve again, Sasuke was taller than her by a few inches forcing her to look up at him.

He took another step toward her, causing her to take another step back. Her back hit a wall, and she blinked. Sasuke took her distraction and grabbed her wrist, pushing it against the wall above her head. His free hand went to her chin pulling her face closer to his, his eyes closed and their lips met.

Sakura had no idea what just happened. All she knew was that Sasuke's lips were on hers.

Sasuke's eyes opened to see if the girl had reacted. Her eyes were wide open in surprise, which gave him some satisfaction. He flicked her lips with his tongue, making her gasp. Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring every last inch of it. He heard a moan come from Sakura and he opened his eyes to meet porcelien blue eyes.

_What the- Naruto?!_ Sasuke turned and proceeded to puke.

* * *

There you go, chapter 3. This chapter was pretty interesting when I wrote it, I had to change so many things... It is not even funny, but enjoy!

Constructive criticism and reviews are awesome, idea's as well, flames not really.

Thanks to these people who reviewed! Appreciate it!

**XxXYuuki-samaXxX**(Thanks so much! Here's your next one did you like it? :D) **konnichiha yoshi-chan**(I love time travel stories too! Which is why I decided to write one w Enjoy!)** Janie Phuong**(Woo! Thanks :3) **ChicFreakSistaFierce**(Thankies!)


	4. Ch 4: New Missions, New Friends

Disclaimer: If only it were so…

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

_That was a good trick she pulled on me. I honestly believed it was Naruto… _Sasuke thought annoyingly as he recovered. Sasuke smirked,_ she actually ran away from me. But she never did answer my question. I'll have to ask her again later. _Sasuke continued walking toward the Uchiha compound.

Sakura's heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe it, Sasuke just kissed her. _Mother Bitch. _Sakura cursed herself. _His tongue was down your fucking throat. You do know we have to beat the crap out of him now. _Inner Sakura said, thoroughly pissed.

_If I hadn't have pulled that henge of Naruto who knows what would've happened… If he pulls off another stunt like that my fists will meet that pretty face of his. _Sakura's eyes burned with anger, she then sighed, she was confused again. Sasuke just kissed her, was he falling for her? Her twelve year old self from the past would've died for this, but now… It was completely different. She despised Sasuke, he left the village, tried to kill Naruto, and even tried to destroy Konoha back in her time.

She sighed and began walking towards her apartment again. While walking she noticed a training field in front of her. She could go around, but she wanted to get home now, especially after what had just taken place. So she decided to cut through the training field, _A little shortcut wouldn't hurt._ She thought to herself.

Sakura began to think more about what had just happened. _That idiot, what was he thinking. Ugh. Wait, forget about the kiss, he asked me what I was hiding. What does that mean? Has he found out that I'm from the future? No. No, he couldn't have, there is no way that he could. _She'd have to be much more careful later on.

Sakura had just noticed a fog start to come in. It was weird, there were no signs of a fog coming in before. Sakura's senses reached out, she became more cautious as she walked across the field. _It's almost like the time we fought Zabuza… _Realization hit, it had to be Kakashi. She looked around, trying to prove if her theory was true or not.

_It's hard to see in this fog… I could clear it but, that would bring more unwanted attention. _Sakura noticed a chakra underground, she gathered chakra into her fist and was about to hit the ground. But she quickly caught herself, _I can't give myself away like that, it will definitely make me look suspicious._

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!" (Suicidal Beheading) Kakashi announced as he pulled Sakura into the earth. Kakashi jumped out and examined Sakura from above.

"What's the meaning of this , Kakashi… Sensei." Sakura demanded. Nothing but her head was visible above the ground.

Kakashi stared at the girl. _She added the sensei as an afterthought? _"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura answered confused. _Uhh… is he okay?_

Kakashi sweat dropped, _Okay stupid question, should've expected that. _"You are completely different from Naruto and Sasuke. You're too mature for your age, your skills surpass a genin, and you knew the quote that only Obito, Rin, and myself know." Kakashi stated, staring at the pink head sticking up from the ground.

_Crap… Kakashi is being way to observant… What should I do? What should I say? _Sakura kept her emotions in check, so as not to give Kakashi any wrong impressions.

"What are you talking about Kakashi… sensei?" she said acting innocent, Kakashi still not buying it, crouched down to get a closer look at her face.

"You're definitely hiding something Sakura. I saw you out in the training fields the other day. I saw the huge crater you left behind. And during the bell test I could tell that you were holding back for some reason." Kakashi said, staring intently at Sakura.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _Sakura cursed herself_, Good going, a shortcut wouldn't hurt right? How're you gonna get outta this one Sakura? _her Inner asked, sarcasm dripping from the comment.

"I uh.. Learned it from someone, so what? Is it a crime to put craters in the earth?" Sakura said, making Kakashi face palm.

Using this as a diversion, she performed a jutsu. Before Kakashi had pulled her underground, she covered her body with chakra, which allowed her to move any time she wanted.

"Fuuton Kaben Chiru!" (Scattering Petals) She announced before dispersing into many sakura petals. It was a favorite jutsu of hers, it took a while to perfect it after she learned that she had an affinity for the rare wind element like Naruto.

Kakashi stood there for a moment, surprised as usual by this girl, and then attacked Sakura in mid air.

Kunai's clanged.

Sakura was surprised that he saw where she went. _Wait, this is Kakashi, there is no surprise there… _She jumped away and landed, Kakashi followed.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, "What do you have to hide? Is it so important that you would fight your sensei to hide it?" Kakashi had a pleading look in his eye.

It was Sakura's turn to sweat drop. _I don't know… Should I tell him…? Well… _Sakura sighed. _What would the consequences be of what I'm about to do? _Inner Sakura interjected, _We'll find out soon enough._She put her kunai away, and kakashi followed.

Sakura took a deep breath, stood tall, then looked straight at Kakashi. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm from the future."

She saw Kakashi's eye widen again. "What…?" He stared at her, eye almost popping out of his head.

* * *

Sakura took another breath, "I think we need to go see the Hokage right now."

Sakura stood in front of the Hokage and Kakashi. Both confused as to what was going on.

It had been a long time since Sakura had seen the third… after he died of course. She really missed him. and here she was standing face to face with him. She could tell him everything. What would trigger a chain of events that may or may not be preventable. But she knew she couldn't, she could not change the future so drastically, who knows what would happen.

"Hokage-sama, I need to tell you something." the Hokage kept looking at her, "I'm from the future." Once she said this, she swore Kakashi's eye was going to pop out of his head again.

"Elaborate." was all the Hokage said.

She took a calming breath, "It all started when I was on a mission to retrieve a scroll. This scroll is unnamed, and carries knowledge of a forbidden jutsu. After retrieving this scroll, I was chased by the Akatsuki and thus resorted to using the scroll myself. And here I am." She finished, feeling a large weight come off her shoulders.

Kakashi's and the Hokage's eyes were wide, she seemed to make everyone do that a lot lately. "Forbidden jutsu?" The Hokage paused and contemplated something. He looked at her again, do you have a mark on your body, Sakura-san?" Kakashi looked confused still , but said nothing and continued to watch.

Sakura raised a brow, "Hai…" she said awkwardly. She unzipped the back of her dress slightly and removed the bandage covering the mark. She then turned around, the Hokage's eyes narrowed. _So it's true, _he stood up turned and looked out the windows. Sakura then zipped her dress back up.

"You said you were chased by the Akatsuki," Kakashi said, "Who are they?"

Sakura thought about whether or not to tell them, "The Akatsuki is an elite criminal organization that consists of ten high level ninja. They are after the bijuu for an unknown reason. But there were only two chasing me, Hoshigaki Kisame and… Uchiha Itachi." Sakura said.

The Hokage had turned around to stare at her again, Kakashi was looking at her intently as well.

"They were after this scroll?" said the Hokage, _Who are these Akatsuki? What would they accomplish by going back into the past. Hmm, putting that aside for now.." _He looked at Sakura again. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No." Sakura answered. "Good, keep it that way." He looked at Kakashi, then at Sakura, they both nodded. "To inform you of my own knowledge of that scroll, the mark on your back represents the the amount of time that you have left in the past. I've no idea how they are measured for time, but you may be here from a couple months to even a year. That is the extent of it, what do you plan to do Sakura? You know you can't make any drastic changed here, or else your present time will be effected as well." the Hokage said, leaning his elbows on his desk and then put his head on his hands.

Sakura looked down and thought, "I'm going to prevent Sasuke from leaving the village." _Wait, there are so many things I need to tell them, Orochimaru infitrating the chuunin exams, Orochimaru's attack on the village, not to mention the Akatsuki. No, they might stop me, or they'll get in my way._

_So that's who she was talking about. _Kakashi's thoughts went back to when Team 7 were introducing themselves.

_So Sasuke abandons the village? _the Hokake kept looking at her.

Sakura looked back up, "I can't tell you, or get you any more involved in this than you already are."

The Hokage sighed, "You've put yourself in a rather difficult situation Sakura, but I do hope that you know what your doing. Don't forget that what you change here, no matter how small, effects your time as well." the Hokage said.

"If you need assistance, feel free to ask either myself or Kakashi. You may leave." He said and turned to look out the windows again.

The two bowed and left, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

"The future huh?" Kakashi said casually, walking outside with his hands in his pockets. "How- was I an alright teacher?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm.. Well Team 7 is said to be the next Sannin after Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraya." she said as they walked no where in particular. She looked over at Kakashi and noticed a small smile under his mask.

His smile disappeared, "The chuunin exams are coming up, are you going to enter with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes." she answered, looking away. _Where I can kick Orochimaru's and Sasuke's ass. "_It's going to be rather interesting." she smiled.

They both stopped in front of Sakura's apartment. She looked at Kakashi again, "Thank you for listening to me." she said giving a genuine smile and bowed before walking into her apartment.

Kakashi watched her go, _She's grown up well. _He said, and walked to his own apartment, proud of Sakura's growth and determination.

* * *

Here it is! Hope you all enjoyed it, it took a while to get this chapter done, but doing this chapter gave me some ideas for the future. I actually don't really like how this chapter turned out and am thinking of changing it but... We'll see how it goes. Oh, and sorry to those who got lost along the way with the ending to the last chapter. I didn't mean to confuse you :[  
But it really was entertaining when Sasuke thought he was kissing Naruto.

I also said this would be a ItachiXSakura, and it will be! I'm just how do you say.. setting the scene right now? Give me a few more chapters and I promise you'll definitely see him!

Thanks to these people who reviewed! Gives me great confidence when I'm writing(or typing...) these chapters :]

**Janie Phuong**(Heh, I love him as well), **lloo161**(Sorry for the mix up x.x), **konnichiha yoshi-chan, **

**XxXYuuki-samaXxX**(Sorry DX), **amethystblack061**(Ohh, thanks that's great because I enjoy the characters the way they are which is why I keep them like that :D)


	5. Hiatus

Its been soo long since i've last been on fanfiction! over 2-3 years now.. I apologise to those who were following this story when i was so into it in 2011! So many things got in the way, life, school and work as well. Ya'know all that fuuun stuff.

I can't say that im going to update this story or not, i might take it down, or rewrite a few chapters. After rereading it i had no idea where i was going with it at all -_-'

For the moment this story is on hiatus! Sorry guys ! D:


End file.
